Rain
by Kyuubi-Hime's WitchBlood360
Summary: EnglandXKenya fluff. Human Names used.


Me: Hey Guys! This is Hime-chan! This is my first EnglandXKenya story, 'cause this pairing has been stuffed into my face and my creative writing brain has decided to write some fluff for my new OTP… this doesn't have any sexual reference but it does have a light warning, 'cause we all know England is a bit of a bad mouthing Git.

Kyuubi: Enjoy and tell us what you think!

-000000000000000000000000000

It was a cold November day, sleet gray clouds hovering over Britain like a stain on a white table cloth. Many people were walking around, bundled in heavy clothes to protect themselves from the blistering wind that was native to this cold country. They muttered softly, complaining about the weather and cursing God, the fates or anything else they believed in for this 'Bit of bad luck'.

Amber-gold eyes watched the people around them, the owner of those exotic eyes hugging herself for warmth and protection from the cold. It never became this extreme in her homeland, but she had promised she'd come visit.

Besides, it's not like she has much of a choice, considering that the twice yearly 'World Conference' was being held in one of the most miserable places on the beautiful earth. Oh how she missed the warm sun, the hard red earth under her feet as she soaks up the heat that was common for her land. She yearned for the times when she was able to stand in her Shamba1 and reap the fruits of her labor from the rainy season2.

But the thing that made this day even worse than most of when she was invited to another country, was that it was cold and she was lost. Nzuri Uhuru 3, or otherwise known as Annabelle Lysinga, hated being lost, especially now since it had started raining.

Muttering to herself, the dark skinned dark haired woman pulled the collar of her trench coat higher as the wind started blowing harder and faster. She was wearing a business pencil skirt that was a dark ash grey, comfortable black flats, a nice red belt to add colour rested snugly around her waist and a ruffled white blouse with long sleeves was hidden by her heavy coat.

She had donned typical business clothing instead of her usual traditional mini red dress with a blue sash and white skirt underneath that showed off her pride for the 53 tribes that inhabited her land. Gritting her teeth, she cursed herself in Kiswahili4 for doing something as stupid as wearing a skirt in cold weather.

Making up her mind, Anna marched in what she hoped was the right direction, all the while hoping that someone at the meeting would notice her absence. Someone such as Australia, Christian Kirkland5, or maybe her brother Uganda, Samuel Oscars6, anyone besides-

"Kenya? What are you bloody well doing out here and why are you not at the meeting?"

-her former colonist, the United Kingdom of Britain, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland, also known as Arthur Kirkland.

Kenya groaned in dismay as she realized her prayer to the Gods went unanswered as she turned to face the green eyed Brit from when she was younger. "Jambo sana, Mzee Arthur7." She said simply.

The green eyed, blonde haired Briton snorted. It was well known that he had never particularly like her native language, not even from when he had first landed on her shores to this day and age. It didn't really matter to Kenya all that much, after all, she was an independent nation now. Sure she was a nation that still depended on other nations help from time to time, but she was a nation none the less.

Looking at England now, the female country couldn't help but notice how good looking her former care taker was, standing there with his trench coat that lightly donned his figure and an umbrella hovering over his head. He must have noticed her eyeing him, for he silently cursed himself for his lack of manners.

"Uhm, Annabelle, you may want to take out your umbrella right about now. After all, it is going to rain any second now." His deep, hypnotic accented voice brought her back to the present as she looked up at the sky and sure enough, not long after he said those precise words, the clouds let out a thunderous boom just as they would have back home and started to cry tears of sadness at the depressing day they had.

Anna groaned again and face palmed herself. Of _course_ she had to forgotten her umbrella back at the hotel, thinking the skies would probably clear in no time. _You stupid Malenge_8_! The skies never clear up in England, fool!_

Not feeling the rain pouring over her small form, Kenya's amber eyes snapped up to lock with the green eyes on her amused mentor.

Seeing her perplexed expression, he chuckled, a tender light shining in his eyes. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I left a beautiful lady out in the rain?"

Kenya couldn't help but smile softly. "Asante9, Arthur." Her eyes widened at her mentors soaked features, only just realizing that he was the one standing in the rain now.

"Ayiah! England! The rain, you're getting wet!" She exclaimed as she tried to force England to take his umbrella back.

He refused, stating "It's not a big deal; I'm used to the rain. Besides, we couldn't have you getting sick now, could we?" His eyes, however, showed just how cold he was and how the rain only made it colder.

Hissing at him, she tried to pull him under the umbrella with her. "Stupid Malenge! Wewe na hapana na Makmende10! I'm not the only one who can get sick! Get under here immediately!"

Ignoring his protests on how 'improper' it was for a young man and woman to stand together under an umbrella like a couple when they weren't, she quickly pulled him under, forcing them to be squished underneath their only shelter against the rain and the wind. He took the umbrella handle back and held it over their heads so they were both easily sheltered.

Kenya felt the warmth emanating from Arthur's side and couldn't help but to snuggle closer, sighing appreciatively when he indulged her and wrapped a warm arm around her slightly shivering form. She didn't see the light shade of pink dusting the older nation's cheeks.

They stood silently for a good few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. It interrupted when England coughed lightly, blush still firmly in place as he looked at anywhere besides her. "You haven't answered my question… Anna, what were you doing out here?"

Kenya couldn't help the blush that lightly spread from the familiar nickname. Looking up at him sheepishly, almost scratching the back of her head. "I… um… I got lost…" She trailed off and looked away from the scrutinizing green eyes.

"…I see." There was disappointment in his voice, and light depression could be seen in his features. Kenya's amber orbs as she remembered what America had once said about England's land.

'_Ahahahaha! Dude, there's no way anyone would be interested in going to Britain! Everyone knows that all you've gotta offer is bad food and tea! Ahahahahaha!'_

Ok, now she just felt like a bitch. Nearly falling over herself in trying to find something to make him feel better, she paused. "U-uhm…" He looked down at her with sad eyes. She gulped but continued on. "Uhm… while I was lost, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful the city was, and I was wondering if maybe you could tell me some more about it?"

That seemed to do the trick, for he smiled brightly, leaning down to softly kiss her cheek. Kenya blushed a brilliant shade of red and raised a hand to the place he had just kissed. England didn't seem to notice as he had already started walking in a different direction, practically dragging her with him and babbling about someone called Big Ben, but she couldn't care right now because she was up on cloud nine and oh, he mentioned something about tea and crumpets…

She smiled. _No matter what, whenever you feel sad or down, I will always be there to make you smile._

-!-

Me: Just some Fluff… I feel like I'm going to suffocate.

Kyuubi: Here is what those things from before mean/stand for!

1: A Shamba is a little plot of land used for farming, mostly corn but sometimes other vegetables if the season's right.

2: Little piece of advice, if you want sun, come to Kenya during the Christmas holidays. From mid-April to about the beginning of August is what we refer to as the 'Long Rains', otherwise known as Kenya's 'winter' time.

3: Nzuri Uhuru: Beautiful Freedom. This is Kenya's Kiswahili name, as opposed to Annabelle Lysinga, which is her British name.

4: Kiswahili: National language of Kenya. Though there are about 53 tribes, Kiswahili is a common language between them.

5: Christian Kirkland: My favorite name for Australia.

6: Samuel Oscars, otherwise known as Jasiri Moyo which means Brave Heart in Kiswahili, is my male OC for Uganda.

7: Jambo sana, Mzee Arthur means 'Good morning, Mister Arthur' in Kiswahili, but literally means, "A good hello, Old Man (respectful way of referring to your elders) Arthur'.

8: You stupid Malenge: You stupid 'Donkey'. It's a joke on one of our stations, called Shafi's riddle, where you are either a Donkey or a Hero.

9: Asante: Thank you.

10: Stupid Malenge! Wewe na hapana na Makmende! : Stupid Donkey! You are not a Hero/Indestructible!  
As I mentioned before, Makmende is a 'Kenyan' Hero, known to be stealthier than Rambo, Stronger than superman and has more connections with people than James Bond. In the Shafi's riddle show, you basically, if you get the answer right, are a hero, if not you are a donkey.

A quote form the show is: 'Are you a Malenge? *Booing sounds* Or a Makmende? *Warrior cry of hero* Join Kiss100 as Shafiweru asks his infamous riddle and win a thousand shillings! The throne of Makmende awaits you.'

It always comes on when I'm on my way home from school.

Me: Anyway! Read and Review!


End file.
